


I lost my Queen but I still have you

by BipBop_SadRobot



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Chess, F/M, Handcuffs, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Slow Burn, Teasing, bfe, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot
Summary: You've been playing chess with your girlfriend for some time and she's had enough of you wining every game. Now you have to make it up to her.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	I lost my Queen but I still have you

**Author's Note:**

> **To the performer:**  
>  \- Who are you? An oblivious boyfriend that just wanted to practise some chess before his big tournament.
> 
> \- Relationship with other characters? She's your girlfriend.
> 
> \- Notation?  
> # → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.  
> [ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.
> 
> \- Others:  
> Even if it's not explicitly mentioned, improv is greatly encouraged! Also, I realize the chess narration may be a little bit boring to some so feel free to spice that up as well, or just remove it entirely but then it kind of misses the point...  
> Apart from the sfx already written on the script, each time a move is mentioned it'd be nice if there was a sound accompanying it. Bonus points if there are different sounds for captures. Of course though, these are optional!
> 
> This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

[Queen takes Pawn.]

Alright, that’s… checkmate.

[Chuckling.] No, you can’t take my Queen, the bishop is protecting.

No that square is also covered by the Rook.

[Laughing.] Okay, that square is directly in front of my Queen.

[Teasing.] Come on no need to get mad. 

Yes maybe I always win but who cares! 

You’re learning that’s what matters. 

Besides... you played pretty well.

Oh come on, I’m not fucking you up… 

You defended pretty well and… hmm…

I mean… you did blunder your Queen but… apart from that it was a good game!

[Sigh.] Yes I’m serious! 

So, you wanna go for another game?

No? Alright then let me just… [You start putting the pieces back in place.]

Wait, what’s that look you’re giving me?

No no, I saw you now you have to tell me!

Come on… I know you were thinking about something fun!

Oh... Yes, I can play blindfolded. 

I haven’t done it in a while but I think I can do it.

Sure let’s do it. You know how to tell me the moves right?

[Laughing.] Of course, you have to tell me the moves how am I supposed to know what you’re doing if you don’t!?

Guess? You know that there are more positions in che- 

Okay you’re joking haha

Alright, lets do this! 

You go get something to blindfold me with while I finish putting the pieces back in place.

[Pieces clack against the board as you put them in place.]

All done he- 

[Your partner blindfolds you. Blindfold sound effects (??)]

O-kay I’m blindfolded now.

Nope, can’t see a thing.

[Chuckling.] I love how you got our actual blindfold and not like, your scarf or something.

So, are we ready? 

Oh, yes I’m white. 

Hey I’m blindfolded at least let me start!

Please…?

[Satisfied.] Of course, you can’t say no to that voice.

[Deep breath.] Give me a couple of seconds to concentrate…

Okay, let’s go with…

d4.

[Laughing.] What complaining already? Come on we practised this.

c4 now.

Good, Queen’s Gambit Declined. Hmm… Knight f3.

Knight f6… okay Bishop g5 pinning.

Oh Bishop b4 check. 

[Smug.] Just because you’ve checked me doesn’t mean you’re winning… Knight c3.

h6… Bishop f4.

No, I don’t feel like capturing your knight today.

Why did you stand up? Okay you’re grabbing my hands…

[Cuffs click.]

You did not just handcuff my hands behind my back. 

So I don’t move the wrong piece? You are moving the pieces for me!

Okay, so, where were we?

Oh fuck get your… foot of there… 

[Small moan] No no… you’re not distracting me… 

Oh my crotch is definitely not a comfy place for your foot!

Knight d7 is a bit too passive here bu- okay okay, e3.

Okay okay I’m sorry! Don’t kick me… 

Have you castled right? King on g8 Rook on f8? 

[Painful.] Oh fuck… No need to kick me that hard…

[Deep breath.] Okay… Bishop d3.

Oh Bishop takes Knight. 

Yes yes, with check of course… Pawn takes Bishop.

Pawn takes Pawn you say? That’s on… c4 right?

[Laughing.] Maybe!?

[Another small moan.] Stop teasing me!

Bishop takes Pawn…?

c6… I’ll castle.

Oh my b5 aggressive… Let’s go with…

Hmm… [Unsure.] Bishop… b3?

Bishop b7 thank god I thought I was blundering something.

Don’t laugh okay this is hard… 

Lets go… Queen d3.

e5 you say? Okay, Bishop c2.

[Ironically.] Oh no, Pawn takes Bishop!

Queen h7 check aaand mate.

Yes it’s mate. King can’t go anywhere and can’t kill my Queen because of the Bishop on c2.

You… cannot take my Queen with the Knight. 

[Chuckling.] There are no Knights nearby.

No there aren’t! Your Knight is on d7 and the other one hasn’t even moved yet.

Oh. Fuck.

When you said Knight d7, did you mean Knight bd7? 

Of course you have to say it that way how am I supposed to know which Knight it is if you don’t!?

Oh my god… 

I mean, technically yes, I should have asked…

No, that doesn’t make it fair! Just… dammit. [Laughing.]

Yes yes, Knight takes Queen.

[Sigh.] No I don’t resign now! 

I can still beat you without a Queen.

W-well without a Queen and a Bishop!

Oh fuck can I… [Laughing.]

[A piece falls on the table.]

Is that my King?

Why did you tip my Ki-

[A pair of pants flies across the room and lands on the floor.]

And those are my pants… 

Okay hon you’re m- [Kiss.]

[Sloppy kisses.]

Fuck. You really a- [More sloppy kisses.]

… are needy…

Has it been two hours?

[Confused.] Signals? Oh, well, I’m sorry… 

Oh you’re sitting on my lap…

Come on hon don’t rub yourself on me… 

[She continues grinding and teasing as you speak. Mix in whispers and moans as you see fit.]

How are you so warm? Did you take your pants off?

Fuck this feels great… 

Well I’m sorry I didn’t catch on to your sign-

Yes, fuck yes I want your pussy on my cock.

It does sound great…

Come on don’t tease me, just fucking slide it in babe… 

No no don’t make me beg… 

Yes, just use me that’s fair… 

Yeah I know it’s hard I can feel it could you ju-

[She pulls her panties to the side and moves down as you enter her.]

Oh fuck yes babe… 

It feels fucking amazing… 

[You buck with each word.] It. Feels. Fucking. Amazing.

I know I know…

Next time we won’t play chess for that long… 

[Louder moans and grunts now as she starts riding you fast.]

Fuck you’re going at it…

Oh god… yes, I’ll think about this next time I say we play chess… 

I can feel you making a mess on my lab please…

Take the blindfold off… 

Oh come on just please.

Fucking please babe I-

Okay you don’t need to get the gag… 

I won’t beg any more… 

I’ll just moan for you… 

[Even louder moans, much more grunts.]

You want me to buck up against you?

Yeah? Like a fucking animal?

[She slams her hands on your chest.]

Fuck no need to hit my chest… 

[You do as she tells you and quickly buck up against her.]

[Improvise grunts, moans as you both get closer… happy sounds!]

You feel me deep? 

Oh fuck this feels so fucking good…

[Whispering.] It’s your cock.

It’s your cock! Your fucking cock!

Yes babe it’s all yours.

Fuck you’re really riding me… oh GOD!

Yeah, you can take it whenever you please… 

Wherever, however… just, oh god….

All fucking YOURS.

Stop you say?

[You don’t stop.]

[She slams her hands on your chest.]

Fuck sorry!

No no don’t slide ou-

[She slides out, turns around and leans back against you, one hand around your head while the other one works on her clit.]

[Whispering.] Fuck babe I bet you look so sexy right now… 

Oh yes I’ll fuck you… 

I’ll fucking fuck you.

[Aggressively buck up against her as she toucher herself. Improvise more happy sounds and grunts.]

I’m not stopping…

Not fucking stopping until you cum.

But fuck I’m so close…

Okay, okay babe I won’t cum.

No need to crush my balls I won’t cum… 

[Change up the speed a bit.]

This is how you like it right?

I can feel you squeezing even harder…

Fuck… I don’t know if I can hold it… 

[Improvise to her orgasm. Ideas:

“Oh fuck that’s it, that’s right cum on your cock.”

“Fuck yes babe make a mess on your cock.”

“You sound so sexy when you’re close.”

“I know you’re close you’re squeezing me so much.”

“You’re getting even wetter, you’re close aren’t you?”]

Oh fuck… [Deep breaths.]

[More deeps breaths.]

Fuck that was good…

[Laughing.] Yeah… I’m still twitching inside of you…

Come on let me just…

[Sigh.] Oh but I’ve been g-

[Kiss.]

[More sloppy kiss and deep breaths.]

Okay, I’ll shut up…

[You both stay like this for a bit.]

Sure, take off my blindfold… I’ll keep my eyes closed for a bit.

[Giggling.] Hello again.

[As you kiss.] You think we’ll be on time for the tournament?

Okay well, let’s go to the shower then… Could you please uncuff me?

[Cuffs fall to the floor. You sigh in relief.] Oh, I have bruised on my wrists?

Well I was struggling quite a bit… 

You’ll take care of it, right? [Kiss.]

You always do…

[Laughing.] Yeah, long sleeves again.

Oh don’t worry, I’ll be careful when I move the pieces.

[Gentle kissing.] Shower and back to winning you say?

Sounds good…

[With a small chuckle.] I have to make my Queen proud don’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> Fills:  
> u/JokerWilliamRedmoore:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lrloai/m4f_i_lost_my_queen_but_i_still_have_you_script/


End file.
